


George's Sexual Frustration

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Yaoi, boy on boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has been wanking to the thought of his brother for awhile, and this time, he was caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	George's Sexual Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around their 5th-6th year.
> 
> ~Sorry for any mistakes~

Fred and George sat in there room talking about ideas for pranks and candy. George had his head buried in a spell book.

George kept glancing over at his twins. Lately he had been getting this weird feeling in stomach. He hated it. He also started to feel the need to wank to his brother. Fred was the better looking twin. His hair, face....body.

George cursed under his breath as he had let his thoughts wander.

"Something the matter Georgie?" Fred asked with a smile.

George shook his head. "Just a paper cut." He gave his twin a small smile back.

Fred gave his twin a nod and got back to mixing potions, making small explosions in the glass vials. 

George exhaled softly. He chewed at his bottom lip.  
He could like his brother like that. Could he? He had been masturbating to the thought of him for while. But then again, would that just be plain masturbation in itself?  
George let out a sigh, which caught his brothers attention again.

"Are you sure nothing bugging you?"

George nodded, cheeks heating up, "Just tired..." He faked a yawned, "yeah..tired."

Fred looked over at the clock. "It is pretty late, I'll clean up, you just get Into bed." He chuckled a bit and ruffled George's hair.

George pouted and fixed his hair with his fingers before standing up and walking over to his bed. He laid down and watched Fred clean up. His eyes wandered over his twins body.  
George's face heated up and felt a small movement in his pants.  
Fuck. Not now.

"I'll be right back Georgie, I'll be quick." Fred smiled and walked out of the room.

George knew that Fred was going to take a shower. Fred took awhile in the shower, even when he said that he wouldn't take long, he would always take his time.

George took this opportunity to wank.  
He let his right hand snake into his pants. He arched his back slightly at the touch.  
George began to stroke himself up and down letting a groan escape his lips. He started to forget that Fred was in the shower and that he would be coming back in about ten minutes or so.

Before George knew it he had stripped himself of all his clothes and was on his knees on the bed. He pulled a toy from under his pillow and stuck it in his mouth. He pulled the toy in and out, gagging a couple of times. Once the toy was wet enough, he leaned down and put his face into his pillow. He slowly started to slid the toy into himself, letting out a muffled groan.

George started to move the toy in and out slowly, thinking about his brother. He soon got faster and became verbal.

"Fuck...Fred..." George moaned into his pillow, "fuck me like that...yes...more..." He groaned.  
He could feel pre-cum dripping down his erection. "Frreeed." George moaned.

Fred had gotten out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He used another towel to dry his hair. He smiled to himself before heading back into his and George's bedroom. "Hey Georg-" he stopped in the door way and stared at his brother masturbating.  
Fred dropped the towel in his hand. He felt himself harden each time George moved the toy.

George let his free hand travel to his hard cock. He started to pump it. "Fuck yes Fred! Uhh, keep going...cum Inside me!.." He yelled into his pillow.

Fred's face heated up and a smirk appeared on his face. He dropped the towel that was around his waist and walked over to George. He reached out and grabbed George's hand the was stroking his cock.

George shot up and his face turned extremely red, pulling the toy out of himself in to process.  
"Shh..it's okay Georgie...relax.." Fred whispered, pushing his brother back down as he began stroking him. "You've wanted this for awhile huh?"

George gave a muffled groan, "mhmm..." He was slightly embarrassed.

Fred grinned, "I've wanted this too..." He breathed into George's ear.  
George let out a whimper and gripped the sheets.

"Want me to fuck you?" Fred asked.

George nodded. "Y-yes..."

Fred chuckled and got behind him. He rubbed his brothers ass, which made George moan. Fred grinned and slowly pushed himself in.

George's knuckled turn white from how tightly he was holding the sheets.

Fred started to move slowly then speeding up after awhile.  
"Fuck..." Fred breathed, thrusting hard and fast into George.

The room filled with grunts and moans from the twins.

"C-cum inside..." George whimpered as he pumped his cock fast, feeling himself getting close.

Fred moaned, giving one more thrust before spilling himself into George. George moaned loudly and came all over his hand and the bed sheet.

Fred pulled out of his twin brother, his load spilling from his tight hole.

George collapsed on the bed, panting.  
Fred laid beside him and ran his fingers though his hair. He kissed George's forehead. "You got what you wanted." 

"I know...but I want more..." George whispered with a grin.

"How much more?"

"Lots more. Like...bondage more."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow it's been awhile since I've written boy/boy...how'd I do??


End file.
